Kuprum Maxlol
Kuprum Maxlol is an Alternian troll living during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Kuprum was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Folykl Darane on December 13, 2017. His bullet points were "knows exactly to the best psychics and is, sincerely, THRILLED" and "strident online crusader for the empire" Kuprum later was featured alongside Folykl and ?????? Elwurd in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Six. His bullet points were one of the only ones to remain unchanged as from December 6, 2018. He was designed by Shelby. Etymology Kuprum is an alternate spelling of Cuprum, the Latin name for copper - a highly conductive metal used in early forms of batteries. Maxlol is a parody of top kek, a well-known meme phrase (based on "kek", a translation of "lol" in Korean and the Horde faction of World of Warcraft) commonly used in gaming communities. Originally, his name would have been "Topkek", but it was changed to Maxlol in a future iteration. Kuprum is a goldblood presumably living in or near Outglut. Prior to the events in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 6, he was likely a strident online crusader for the Empire (according to the second bullet point in his Troll Call card), and is a very powerful psychic. He is well aware of what his exceptionally powerful abilities might land him on Alternia, though he is thrilled at the prospect of being used as a battery. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 6, the MSPA Reader stumbles into him and Folykl while hiding from a group of highbloods. After hurling a string of insults at the player, Kuprum then reveals that he had hacked into the blue bloods' GPSs so that the latter would end up in the wrong part of town. Good Ending If the player decides not to defend their dignity, Folykl will take a liking to the player's dour outlook on life in general, though Kuprum is much less enthused about the idea of hanging around with the player. He goes along with his moirail's suggestion regardless, and demonstrates how powerful he is as a psionic. It is then revealed that he serves as Folykl's battery, since she can no longer retain energy properly due to voidrot. The player's cluelessness about troll society in general causes Kuprum to mock the player, suggesting that Trizza take the player down to the cullfields to get some R&R (rampage and rending), in this case. Mentioning the heiress sets Folykl off, as she was quite tired of hearing Kurpum blather on and on about how great Trizza is. The two then argue viciously, which prompts the player to comment on their apparent kismesissitude. Kuprum and Folykl pointedly correct the player, claiming that they are palemates. Should the player lie that they have a stable moirallegiance going on (despite not knowing much to actually give a valid opinion), the two will begrudgingly admit that the player's not all that bad. After observing the bluebloods bicker among themselves, the player suggests that perhaps Kuprum and Folykl could call the prank off. The two goldbloods scoff at the player's idea, as they are outright hostile towards highbloods. Unfortunately for the player and the duo, the bluebloods leave the scene via chartered scuttlebuggy while an Imperial Drone approaches the dumpsters. Fleeing, Kuprum levitates himself and Folykl before levitating the player as well. Their route of escape was cut off by another Imperial Drone, and Kuprum tosses everyone to safety before the drone opens fire. In the process, Kuprum was separated from the player and Folykl, though he returns just in time to save his moirail from the looming Imperial Drone. Using his psychic powers, he fries the drone's brain, shutting it down. Once Kuprum is done making sure that Folykl is unharmed, he asks whether the player is as well. The player agrees, thanks to them both. Bad Endings If the player chooses to stand up for themselves, Kuprum and Folykl will mock the player's disgruntled reaction, then proceed to scamper off while laughing to themselves. Should the player remark that the duo's moirallegiance could use some improvement, Kuprum will accuse the player of trying to steal Folykl away from him. Overwrought with anger and insecurity, Kuprum sends a surge of energy coursing through his body, which Folykl absorbs greedily. After trading more barbs with Folykl, Folykl will approach the player and taunt their boldness for thinking themselves capable of providing her the energy she needs to survive. While she goes on to tongue-kiss the player, Kuprum will sneak up from the back and start kissing the player's neck. Kuprum channels energy through the player, while Folykl sucks it back out—essentially using the player like a live copper wire between them. When Folykl insists that Kuprum step aside, he does so gleefully and watches as Folykl drains the player of all energy. Completely drained of all strength, the player collapses onto the street, too weak to move. Fog begins to cloud the player's mind as they begin to drift in and out of consciousness. Kuprum's personality seems to be based on 4chan culture, most likely the "politically incorrect" board, as he seems to favor the empire and Trizza, even being thrilled at the thought of to powerful psychics. This is furthered by Folykl mentioning his addiction to , a reference to hentai which 4chan is stereotyped for. His typing quirk reflects this, as putting greater-than signs in front of messages ("greentexting" as it makes the text green) is used on the site for multiple purposes, including quoting another user's comment, or telling a story. He also seems to enjoy pranking highbloods, due to his dislike of them in general. Hacking into their mobile devices doesn't seem to be much hassle for him, and he was able to key in the wrong directions so that the group of blue bloods would wind up hopelessly lost in an unfamiliar part of town. While Kuprum later vehemently insists that his prank was actually a declaration of war, he does not really inflict any sort of harm upon the blue bloods. This can either mean that he had yet to make a move, or is still somewhat hesitant to outright attack those he deemed as enemies. Despite regarding the highbloods with open disdain, that does not mean that he sympathizes with the plight of his fellow lowbloods. This is best illustrated when the player (mistaken for a redblood) mumbles something about bad luck and having no place to call home, Kuprum ridicules the player for being homeless and losing their lusus. He later reveals that he views everyone as idiots regardless of social standing, so that may play a part in his apathy towards the oppressed. It is also suggested that insulting the intelligence of others is what he and Folykl do all the time. While not an overtly pleasant person to be around with, Kuprum still cares about Folykl and to a lesser extent, the player. This is evident when the Imperial Drone begins chasing the three of them: Kuprum uses his psychic powers to levitate him and Folykl to escape, and after a bit of consideration, levitates the player as well. When they run right into the clutches of another drone, he immediately flings everyone out of range before the drone took aim. Even though Kuprum winds up being briefly separated from Folykl and the player, he rushes to defend his moiral from impending doom by frying the drone's circuitry with his psionics. After fussing over Folykl's wellbeing, he then turns to the player to check whether they're alright too. As a lowblood, Kuprum is not obligated to speak in a formal manner, so his speech is casual and peppered with swear words. He also insults the player (and probably everyone else) quite frequently, using just about anything as cannon fodder for taunts and mockery. Kuprum seems to have a dysfunctional moirallegiance with Folykl, given the amount of time they spend arguing. But since most of their quarrelling is centered around Kuprum's unwavering support for Trizza, it can be assumed that Folykl really does not want Kuprum to be a battery for the Empire or is just tired of hearing Kuprum lavish praise on a tyrannical leader. Despite their constant bickering, Kuprum does indeed care for his moirail when push comes to shove. This is made clear when he focuses all his attention on Folykl after shutting down the Imperial Drone, enquiring whether she's alright and holding her like he never wants to let her go. Gallery KuprumSprites.gif|Kuprum's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim, including those shared with Folykl Darane Three for the price of two.jpg|Kuprum in the Friendsim Volume Six character select screen (bottom right) Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Gemnius, sign of the Canny, making him a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Hope. *Kuprum and Folykl were the first trolls to debut and be featured in a Friendsim episode together, the second set being Barzum and Baizli Soleil. *Kuprum and Folykl were the first trolls who debuted in the same Troll Call card to make their friendsim debut in the same volume. *According to Shelby Cragg, his design had to be revised many times. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Gold bloods